Babá Emmett
by Kah Cullen
Summary: Emmett perdeu uma aposta, agora vai ter que cuidar de Nessie por um longo periodo de noites. Será que isso vai dar certo? Fic melhor que o resumo, garanto. Oneshot


Essa fic que eu fiz é bem menor, foi esses dias em que eu estava pensando em escrever uma coisa mais prática que envolvesse Emmett, então veio. É curtinha , mas espero que gostem. E algumas rewiews seriam legal! Agradeço desde já por lerem!

* * *

De novo me fizeram de idiota. Por que fui perder a droga da aposta com Edward? Se eu conseguisse ficar três meses sem tocar em Rosalie ficaria livre de cuidar toda noite de Renesmee por dois anos. Mas se ele ganhasse, teria que ficar de plantão por um bom tempo. Fui mais idiota ainda de eu ter inventado a aposta e ter me esquecido que Edward ficou mais de cem anos sem brincar com ninguém de noite. Ele passava a noite toda tocando piano. Que droga! Ele parecia um _eminho _todo melancólico, só porque era o único que não tinha uma parceira. O que seria três meses para ele?

Certo, que eu perdi essa. Passaria um longo tempo cuidando de Nessie, enquanto o pessoal viajava ou se divertia. Eu seria a babá oficial da garota. Com certeza Edward fizera algum acordo com Rose!

Todo mundo estava fora de casa, se divertindo, menos eu. Agora aqui estava eu, 22h00min da noite cuidando de Ness, enquanto ela via Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo pela décima vez, sentada no chão, quase grudada na tela da televisão. Eu não agüentava mais ver isso. Já tinha decorado as falas dos personagens. Como é que aquela garota não cansava?O pior é que eu não conseguia arrastar ela para cama para poder finalmente ver o canal de esportes.

- Estou com fome tio Emmett. – falou ela toda dengosa. Ela sempre falava desse jeito angelical quando queria algo.

- Desculpe, mas não tenho nenhum urso guardado no meu quarto.

- Rá. Muito engraçado. – disse ela sarcasticamente. Para uma garota de quatro anos ela era muito esperta. Não sei como ela não era capaz de perceber o que os pais dela faziam quando me deixavam aqui sozinho cuidando dela. Ela só podia estar se fingindo. Ela não era a mais inteligente da sua idade?

- O que você vai querer pequena? Tem sangue O+, O- ou A+. Temos um hemocentro a nossa disposição, é só escolher.

- Tem mesmo?

- Claro! Só tenho que pedir no hospital, eles tem agora tele-estrega. Muito prático para quando se cuida de meios-vampiros – cara, essa foi demais. Não consegui me conter e dai uma risada exagerada.

- Nossa. Que espirituoso. – disse ela sem mover um nem um pouquinho os lá sorriso

- Nossa! Tem gente mal-humorada por aqui hoje! Vai dizer que essa não foi engraçada? Você só fez isso para cortar a minha felicidade. – fiz um dengo como ela sempre fazia quando queria algo.

- Não estou de mau humor. Simplesmente o que você disse não teve graça nenhuma. Eu estou com fome.

- Está bem, miss-corta-felicidade-dos-outros. Vou ali ver para você o que tem para comer.

- Muito obridaga – disse ela sarcástica novamente, voltando a ver aquele filme repetitivo. Essa garota parecia ter encarnado o pai. Mas eu gostava disso, ela parecia a Bella quando ficava brava, toda atrapalhada.

Fui para o cômodo mais detestável da casa. O que eu iria dar para a pequena? Era bem mais fácil para mim, ir lá fora, caçar um urso e trazer ele para Renesmee tomar o sangue. O difícil seria eu me controlar e não sugar todo sangue do bicho. Sem contar que Esme iria ficar furiosa comigo por sujar toda a tapeçaria egípcia dela e provavelmente não deixaria mais eu brincar de luta com Jasper na floresta. Está certo, eu derrubava quase toda floresta, mas o que era umas árvores a mais e outras a menos... Edward achava ridículo. Ele ficava me chamando de hiperativo o tempo todo. Eu simplesmente era uma criança feliz! Pelo menos eu fazia coisas mais interessantes e divertidas do que ele.

- Emmett! – gritou Nessie. Que garota impaciente!

- Já estou indo, calma Nessie!

Abri a dispensa. O que eu iria dar para ela comer? Era bem mais fácil quando só tinha que esquentar o leite e enfiar naquela mamadeira idiota, feita de metal. Massa, arroz, molho... Só coisas difíceis de preparar! Será que fizeram isso de propósito...? Quero dizer, Edward quer que eu incendeie a casa? Qualquer coisa, a culpa foi dele!

Comecei a escavar a cozinha. Tinha que ter algo que não precisasse aquecer nem cozinhar. Finalmente achei minha salvação! Uma caixa de cereal que estava escondida lá no fundo do armário. Realmente alguém estava conspirando contra mim, mas isso não ia ficar barato!

- Tio! - gritou ela novamente.

- Calma garota! Você não vai morrer se esperar mais um pouco! – ter sobrinha era um teste de paciência.

Coloquei o cereal dentro da primeira tigela que achei, peguei uma colher qualquer e corri para sala. Finalmente tinha conseguido! Esse seria o jantar dela enquanto eu tivesse que cuidar-la. Nada mais prático que colocar aquelas coisas amarelas e estranhas numa tigela e dar para ela comer.

- Pronto! – falei largando a tigela no chão, ao seu lado.

- O que é isso?! – Disse ela rindo da minha cara. Quando eu contava uma piada essa garota não movia um centímetro da sua boca, agora ela simplesmente ria da minha cara, sem eu ao menos saber o motivo.

- Cereal! Você come isso todo dia de manhã que eu sei! Não adianta querer me enganar! – ela não ia me contornar. Não desta vez.

- Cadê o leite? – perguntou ela ainda rindo. O que era tão engraçado?

- Na geladeira! Onde mais estaria?

- Não, anta! Coloca-se o leite junto com o cereal! E eu gosto de leite quente.

- Fala sério, pequena! Você está fazendo isso só para me incomodar!

- Não. É assim que eu como! –falou ela. Garotinha mimada!

Peguei a tigela de sua frente. O que ela iria inventar mais?

Larguei a tigela sobre o balcão com muita força. Achei que tinha até quebrado, mas ela estava intacta. O mármore é que não resistiu. Legal. Não iria levar "xixi" por trazer um urso morto para dentro de casa, mas iria levar um baita de um sermão por arranhar o balcão da cozinha que quase ninguém usava. Que droga! Queria que ela quebrasse!

- Tudo bem, tio? – Gritou Nessie. Por que ela gritava? Eu podia muito bem ouvi-la sem seus gritos.

- Sim, sim. – Aquela história de comida estava me estressando. Da próxima vez eu iria pedir algo na tele-entrega, uma hora antes, assim ela não iria inventar nada para comer no horário em que os restaurantes já tinham fechado.

Dirigi-me até a geladeira, não deveria ser difícil encontrar a única coisa liquida e branca. Enganei-me completamente, fiquei uns 5 minutos com a porta aberta tentando localizar algo. Leite, leite... Onde é que estava aquela droga! Porque compraram uma geladeira tão grande em uma casa onde quem come é uma garota meia-vampira?! Só para complicar minha vida! Finalmente achei. Peguei a caneca de alumínio, e coloquei no microondas. Seis minutos deveriam bastar para esquentar.

Fui para sala me sentar no sofá. Essa era a vantagem de ter esse negócio, não precisava ficar cuidando quando ia ficar pronto, ele só apitava. Foi um dos melhores investimentos de Carlisle.

- Onde esta o cereal? – perguntou ela tirando os olhos da televisão.

- Cara, quando você quer ser chata realmente consegue!

- Desculpe se quando eu estou com fome eu fico de mau humor!

- Eu coloquei o leite para esquentar. Não é assim que você gosta? – perguntei sarcástico.

- Ta, não precisa se estressar, só perguntei!

- Bem-vinda ao meu mundo. – ela girou os olhos e ficou olhando para aquele filme entediante, de novo.

Eu não tive outra escapatória e comecei a olhar o filme também. Estava na exata parte me que aquele grandão Hagrid conversava com aquela outra grandona pela qual estava apaixonado. "_Meu pai era um anãozinho, eu pegava ele com minhas mãos e colocava sobre a cômoda"_. A mãe daquele meio-gigante não era uma gigante, literalmente. Então como é que... Cara, que comédia, como será que eles tinham conseguido esse feito?

- Tio, não está sentindo um cheiro estranho?

Respirei bem fundo, parecia que havia algo queimando.

- Sim. – respondi intrigado. O que poderia ser?

- Como você colocou o leite dentro do microondas? – perguntou ela com uma expressão de pânico.

- Como assim? Fiz o que tem que fazer... Coloquei a caneca de alumínio dentro e coloquei...

A garota saiu que nem uma bala em direção a cozinha. Eu levei um susto e corri atrás dela para ver o que havia a feito entrar em desespero. Quando cheguei, entendi o porquê.

- Emmett, pega algo para apagar o fogo! – ela já estava com a tigela de cereal em suas mãos, jogando água no microondas. Desse jeito a casa toda iria pegar fogo!

- Sai daí Nessie!

- Tio...

- Agora Renesmee!

Nesse momento peguei o microondas e taquei dentro da pia que se encontrava no balcão, onde havia aberto, momentos antes, a torneira. Bom, a pia _estava _ali, porque depois daquilo tudo, não existia nem sequer o balcão direito, _mas_, não tinha mais fogo!

- Nossa... – foi o que eu consegui dizer. Olhei para Renesmee e ela estava com os olhos arregalados e com a mão em frente à boca. – Tudo bem, Nessie? – cheguei perto dela para remover a mão da frente da sua boca. Ela estava... rindo?! – Cara, a casa quase pegou fogo!

- Desculpe, eu sei que não tem nada engraçado, mas a sua cara de pânico foi hilária – a garota na parava de rir.

- Que máximo! Agora, ainda está com fome? – se ela dissesse que sim eu realmente iria trazer um urso para dentro de casa.

- Depois dessa, tenho até medo de te pedir algo para comer – disse ela, ainda rindo.

- Da próxima vez vou dizer para seu pai parar com essa frescura e deixar você ir caçar a noite. A cozinha e você dão muito trabalho!

- Sinceramente Emmett, não sei se vai ter uma próxima vez. – ela disse olhando para o estrago que eu acabara de causar. Bom, pelo menos tudo aquilo tinha um ponto positivo.

- Tem razão. Acho que seus pais vão ter que passar um longo tempo sem brincar durante a noite! Para ver como são as coisas, no fim ele é quem saiu perdendo. – a garota ficou me olhou com uma expressão de que não havia entendido nada. Essa era minha deixa. – Não acredito que você não sabe o que eles vão fazer na cabana quando te deixam comigo?

- Você sabe? – ela me indagou.

- Eu perguntei para você!

- E eu estou perguntando para você.

- Você sabe, né?!

- Do que? – cara, ela era esperta!

- Esquece! Você vai ficar fazendo esse joguinho bobo por longas horas. – Ela me olhou convencida.

- O que a gente vai fazer agora tio?

- Você? Vai subir e dormir, antes que você cause outro incêndio!

- Quem botou fogo foi você!

- Não, foi um acidente que você cometeu quando eu estava arrumando a tua cama. – ela me fuzilou nos olhos. – Vai mostrar para Edward, não vai?

- Eu não preciso mostrar para ele, é só ele entrar na cozinha. – o pior é que ela tinha razão. Eu também sairia perdendo nessa. Um longo sermão por quase ter incendiado a casa, de Esme e Carlisle, e outro longo sermão de Edward e Bella por não ter responsabilidade. Tudo isso por não deixar a pobre garota ir caçar a noite. Era isso! Essa seria minha desculpa para tudo isso! Cara, eu era um gênio.

Peguei-a no colo, ela adorava aquilo, e vou confessar que como tio, eu adorava quando ela me abraçava daquele jeito, com um sorriso no rosto. Isso impedia muitas vezes de que eu surtasse com o que ela aprontava. Levei-a até o quarto de Edward, onde ela sempre dormia e a coloquei na cama. Apesar do desastre, aquela pequena fazia minha vida ter bastante emoção.

- Não está zangado comigo? - perguntou-me ela enquanto eu a colocava na cama e cobria com a manta.

- Claro que não, Nessie! O que é a vida sem alguns incêndios! – ela sorriu para mim.

- Você é a melhor babá que existe, Emmett. – ela olhou ainda sorrindo. Quando sai e fechei a porta pude ouvir ela: - Sim, eu sei. – eu sabia que aquela garota era esperta, amanhã faria algumas perguntas a ela para ajudar no meu repertório de deboches contra Bella.

_**Nota da personagem (Renesmee):**_ Sinceramente eu nem fazia ideia do que Emmett estava falando, só quis confundir ele para incomodar, e depois falei que sabia uma coisa que não sabia para fazer ele um pouco mais feliz depois daquela confusão que foi culpa minha, mas que também não foi culpa minha. Nossa, fiquei confusa! Em todo caso, não tenho vontade nenhuma em saber o que meus pais fazem quando eles estão sozinhos na cabana. Na verdade, não entendo o interesse de Emmett nisso. Ele me assusta às vezes!

* * *

**Nota Final:** não quero que pensem que eu não gosto de Harry Potter, eu AMO. Mas eu me lembrei da cena e achei legal colocar, espero que não entendão mal. Bjoo. O botão verde é amigo de todos!


End file.
